Toki Fujiwara
Summary Toki Fujiwara (藤原 刻, Fujiwara Toki) is a Code:Breaker, whose number is Code:04. His special power is magnetism. He used to have heterochromia and was a chain smoker. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Toki Fujiwara Origin: Code:Breaker Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Code:Breaker, Code:4, Power User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magnetism Manipulation, Master Marksman and Hand to hand fighter, Enhanced Eyesight (four times the amount of a normal human's best possible vision, it allows him extraordinary eyesight), Genius Intellect, Immense Endurance, Shapeshifting via his Lost state. Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed a large section of a metal wall) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Survived Heike's destruction of the Tenpouin mansion with minor injuries.) Stamina: Very High is able to continue fighting after having being immensely injured and beaten many times. Range: Varies between a couple of meters to 10-15 meters for attacks, a couple of kilometers with sonar, depends on which power is used. Standard Equipment: Guns, Cigarettes and a eye-patch. Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: The absorption of Geo-Magnetism can have frightening side-effects due to the diamagnetic properties of the water in his body repelling the magnetic fields beings drawn into him, his body can be ripped to shreds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Magnetism Toki has the ability to manipulate Magnetism. This power allows him to attract and repel all metallic objects like projectiles, destroy electronic equipment, and grants him sonar-like sense detector towards any metal weaponry. When serious, Toki uses "Hydrargyrum" or liquid mercury in battle, which he controls with great ease. After his training with Shibuya, he becomes much stronger, so much that he blew a hole in the house wall (which was partially made of metal) during his spar with Shibuya (who sustained severe injuries from the impact). Later during the Re-Code's raiding of Shibuya Mansion, it is discovered the secret of Toki's new found strength is that he learned to control magnetism using "attraction" by applying the Gauss Principle (or Principle of Least Constraint, using constraints to create acceleration between two objects), thus creating "Gauss Cannon," through the use of his arms. The power it holds is indeed immense as he was able to blast back Kouji (Scarred Re-Code 03, also called the "God of Destruction" because of his great combat prowess) several feet because of its power. "Joker" Enhancement: After obtaining the power of the Joker from Pandora's Box, Toki's magnetism has become much stronger to extreme proportions. His control of magnetism has become so great, he can even control geomagnetism, the earth's magnetic field. Using this, he can pull even other people against the surface of the earth in a form of gravity. He can also use heme in human blood as a medium to float in mid-air. Geomagnetism: After receiving the Joker enhancement, Toki has demonstrated the ability to control geomagnetism. Although due to the vastness of it he cannot control it quite well. The full extent is unknown but he has demonstrated the ability to make himself or others float or be pulled down to the ground using the heme in their blood, as well as absorb the Earth's magnetic field to increase his power. However the latter can have frightening side-effects due to the diamagnetic properties of the water in his body repelling the magnetic fields beings drawn into him, his body can be ripped to shreds. Electromagnetism: After receiving the Joker enhancement, Toki has been shown that he can generate electricity with his magnetism. Electricity Toki is also capable of generating electricity with his magnetism, similar to how electromagnetic induction of a magnet works. It is so powerful it can burn a person to ash in a split second. However, the drawbacks of using this are that it erodes his optic nerve, causing sight loss. According to Kouji, this is due to his powers being incompatible. Techniques * Gauss Cannon: His most powerful attack. He gathers two large balls of scrap metal. He holds one with one arm then uses his attraction to slam the second one into his other, making his body into a connector which causes the ball he is holding to fly at incredible speeds. However, this attack has a major drawback, as the damage of slamming the ball into his arm causes major harm to said arm, making it so he could only use that attack twice without causing permanent injury to himself. After gaining the powers of "Joker", Toki is seen to have attached metal braces to his arms, apparently to allow him to use Gauss Cannon more efficiently. * Hydrargyrum: Also known as Quicksilver or Liquid Mercury. Toki only uses it when he's serious in battle. He can control it to be as hard or as flexible as he needs it in battle. He can do many things with it, such as cover the ground in a thin film of it so that the movements of enemies using camouflage can be seen, or surround his enemy's body with it to restrict their movements. He can also vaporize the Hydrargyrum so that enemies breathe it into their bodies unknowingly, where he can then make the Hydrargyrum shoot out of the person's body leaving holes all over the body and killing them. He normally keeps some Hydrargyrum in a small flask in his jacket and pours it out when he wishes to use it. ** Hydrardyrum Clone: Using Hydrargyrum, Toki is even capable of creating copies of himself that can be used as diversions. ** Hydrargyrum Flares: Toki releases multiple shots of Hydrargyrum to cut through the enemy's body. ** Torsion Crush: Toki surrounds his enemy with Hydrargyrum and crushes them with it. * Oersted Cannon Ball: With a bunch of metal objects floating in the air, Toki uses the huge geomagnetic field to pull all of those metal objects with extreme speed and destructive force on an area below. Despite the power of the Joker, Toki commented that it is still extremely difficult to control geomagnetism due to its extremely large magnetic field, making the attack very inaccurate. * Tesla Gatling: Toki creates a pillar of every metal object around him and throws it at his opponent. Its power is on par with Ogami's Mammon. * Dynamo Weber Vulcan: He creates two hands with the earth's geomagnetism. * Koujikai (High Magnetic Field): Toki generates a powerful magnetic field from his hands when he grabs his enemy's head, which scrambles the enemy's mind and reduces them to mush. * Rail Cannon: Toki combines his magnetism with his electricity, launching some coils beyond the speed of sound, amplifying the strength of the attack. Toki easily hit a rare kind making holes in the target's body. * Sonar: Toki has a sonar-like sense of any metal around him and knows what goes where (like a key to a lock). Others Notable Victories Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Code:Breaker Category:Magnetism Users Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Shapeshifters